


Temperance Brennan Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Temperance Brennan imagines from my tumblr account





	Temperance Brennan Imagines

Booth sighed as he walked into Angela’s office. “Not going well?” She asked with a chuckle.  
“About as well as expected. Bones is still getting used to the idea that she’s not in charge of this case.” Booth said as he shook his head, smiling fondly.  
“When has she ever not been in charge?” Angela added as she took the folder that Booth’s team back at the FBI offices had found.

“I think it’s more that (Y/N) might be getting an award for groundbreaking work if we get this one using her theory and it might be one of the few times Bones has been out ranked by someone she doesn’t consider an expert.” Angela pointed out and Booth scoffed.  
“It’s Bones. She’ll see the merit in (Y/N)’s work and play ball.” Booth insisted while Angela gave him a dubious look before turning back to her computer.

The case was solved at a rapid speed, to Bones’ dismay your theory was right and you were nominated for an award. She was furious that from a publicity point all the medical journals and press coverages only credited you. Both would point out that you didn't actually given an official interview other than the no comments you would give trying to get from your apartment to your car.

“I don’t see why we have to go to this!” Brennan complained as she fumbled for a pair of earrings while Booth fixed his tie.  
“Look, (Y/N) won an award she’s a colleague ok. Just go and smile, say well done and that you’re happy for them.” Booth said through a sigh as he grabbed his jacket.  
“But I’m not happy for (Y/N). The credit for all of our hard work shouldn’t go to one person! Even I give appropriate credit when it is due.” Brenan said as she gestured towards Booth who sighed.  
“Well, you can discuss that another time, we need to get going.” He muttered.

The party the Jerffersonian was throwing for you was elaborate. You were led around the room by some important people you’d never heard of and shown off to investors and donors. “I feel sorry for (Y/N).” Angela muttered as she a Hodgins joined up with Booth and Brennan.  
“Why? The party seems to be… fawning over them and their new found fame.” Brennan said. Angela and Booth shared a look as Hodgins scoffed.  
“Hardly. There’s been hundreds of donations offered for (Y/N)’s work and the board members want to monopolise what to do with it. (Y/N) has been pushing for her theory to be put into practise in the way we solve murders and there is now corroborating proof that it would be a sound investment.” He explained and Brennan looked surprised.  
“Yeah. When she said your collaboration with her was the only reason the theory worked and they should focus on training your interns with the new information rather than a blanket donation to the Jeffersonian the board members nearly keeled over.” Angela added with a laugh. Brennan didn’t say anything, spotting Camille close by who excused herself.

“Yeah. I said I approved of the offer so I might be out of a job tomorrow. Although I have to admit, (Y/N) is very good for donations. We have now have five of the new machines we needed as well as funding for Angela.” Camille said as she escaped away from the chatter to join the group.  
“Well I must admit that the theory has potential, while there are a few variables that need to be addressed, I think training my interns to use the theory would be an excellent idea.” Brennan said as she handed Booth her drink. “If you excuse me, I am told I am very good at getting board members to hand over their cold cash.”  
“Well. That worked better than I thought. I was worried Brenann would hate the idea.” Camille said as they watched Brennan go over and congratulate you.  
“Well it’s not about Dr B. It’s about what’s best for the Jeffersonian.” Hodgins said, making Angela and Booth laugh.


End file.
